


Teasing

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Katherine Pierce was a tease, but her new teacher Ms Gilbert is about to find out just how much she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

She had only been working in the school for a few weeks and already she had heard all the rumours about Katherine Pierce. She was supposed to have fucked most of the entire school, even some of teachers. And Elena could see why this could be true, she was absolutely gorgeous and had a body to die for. She was Katherine's tutor and took her class for P.E, which lead to her getting very distracted. For example, she had pulled Katherine into detention earlier that day for not wearing a bra to school and now she was paying for it.

"Oh..." Came a small moan from across the class.

Quickly, Elena glanced up and spotted that Katherine still had her hand down her skirt and was obviously fucking herself.

"God, yes" Katherine sighed.

She looked away then, feeling her own pussy become wet. What was wrong with her? Soon, Katherine's moans had started to get higher and she could practically hear the wet squelching of her pussy.

"Yes, yes, ooooh" Katherine cried out, coming onto her hand.

By now Elena was ridiculously turned on, and needed to deal with her own problem between her thighs soon. Suddenly the bell rang and Katherine stood up from her hair.

"See you in class" Katherine smirked leaving the room.

Elena quickly locked the room and started to touch herself through her underwear, already wet. It didn't take much to make her come, only a few brushes on her clit.

"Yes, yes, oh Katherine!" She moaned, coming on her hand.

What she didn't realise is that Katherine was watching her though the glass on the door the whole time.

* * *

"C'mon class, hurry up" Elena announced.

It was the end of the lesson and the last of the girls were leaving the changing room, except for Katherine who was taking her time.

"Katherine I don't have all day, I need to close these rooms" Elena stated.

"Alright, I'll hurry up" Katherine replied, pulling off her top and shorts, leaving her in a red bra and panties.

She then unhooked her bra, leaving her ample cleavage on show, making Elena gulp. She couldn't help but stare at her rounds breasts, her tongue automatically licking her lips. Katherine then slowly pulled her panties down her legs, now completely naked. She then walked towards the corner and turned on the shower, water droplets falling onto her soft skin. She turned to the side to give Elena a good view of her naked body and then started to run her hands down her chest, her fingers brushing past her hard nipples. Realising what she was doing, Elena looked away, in denial that she was getting wet because of a student. A minute later the water turned off and Katherine came back into view with a towel.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Katherine told her.

By now the aching throb in between her legs was too much to bear, so quickly she pulled down her own shorts and dipped her hand into her panties. Thrusting two fingers in and out of her wet pussy, she imagined Katherine's hands. Wanting better access, she pulled her panties completely down her legs and added another finger, her hips bucking to the rhythm. Suddenly she felt another sensation on her clit and looked down to see Katherine's head now in between her thighs.

"What-no, stop" Elena said, trying to pull Katherine's head off of her.

Katherine gave her clit a hard suck, the wet pressure causing Elena's eyes to roll into the back of her head, and her hands change from trying to pull Katherine's head away into pulling her closing to her wet pussy.

"Oh God, I'm so...oh, so close" Elena moaned, feeling the familiar tightness in her stomach.

Suddenly Katherine pulled her head away, making Elena groan. Before she could say anything, Katherine pushed them onto a nearby bench and straddled her hips.

"Please I need-oh!" Elena gasped, when Katherine's wet pussy started to grind against hers.

"I like it when you beg" Katherine stated, her hand teasing one of Elena's nipples.

"Faster, harder, yeah like that" Elena moaned, feeling their clits rub together.

"Feels good doesn't it, having your aching pussy grinding into mine, our cum mixing" Katherine purred into Elena's ear.

"Fuck Katherine, please" Elena replied, feeling close once again.

"I am fucking you" Katherine smirked, her hips thrusting harder into Elena's.

"Yes, Katherine, ooooh!" Elena cried, coming into Katherine's pussy.

"Oh God, yes!" Katherine moaned, the sensation of Elena's juices making her come.

"Let's go for round two" Katherine said a moment later, her tongue dropping to circle Elena's nipple.


End file.
